Pregnant
by Kukurusyn
Summary: Kehamilan pertamanya seorang Roronoa Sanji. Warning : Shounen-ai,OCC,Typo,Failed,MPreg


**Pregnant**

 **Disclaimer : One Piece Eiichiro Oda**

 **Zoro x Sanji**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Yaoi,OCC,Failed,Typo,MPreg**

.

.

.

Suara senandung pelan dari seorang pria berambut pirang yang sedang memasak. terdengar di dapur yang bernuansa putih. tangannya dengan telaten memotong bahan bahan yang akan ia masak, sesekali tangan seputih tulang itu mengelus perutnya yang membesar.

Tubuh rampingnya yang terbalut dengan celemek berwarna kuning cerah, tampak sangat pas di tubuhnya.

Sanji nama pria itu tampak sangat menikmati waktu memasaknya, saat ia hendak mencuci pisau. ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, lalu mengelus perutnya dengan lembut sambil sesekali mengecup puncak kepala pirangnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, mulai hari ini aku yang akan memasak."

Suara serak basah yang sangat ia kenal, membuat tubuhnya tanpa sadar menegang karna terkejut. tangan kananya secara refleks mengelus Surai hijau dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa apa, yang seperti ini tidak akan membuat ku lelah Zoro." ucap sanji sambil mengelus lengan suaminya yang melingkari perut besarnya.

Sanji tersentak kaget, saat merasakan tubuhnya tiba tiba di angkat oleh Zoro dengan gaya _Bridal style_ , secara refleks kedua tangan seputih tulangnya memeluk leher Zoro dengan erat.

"A-apa yg kau lakukan _Marimo_ turunkan aku!." Pekik Sanji kaget. jantungnya berdegup kencang pipi putihnya tampak merona malu.

Sedangkan Zoro ia tampak tidak kesulitan menggendong Sanji yang memang sedang berbadan dua.

Malah ia tampak menikmatinya saat melihat istrinya merona.

Dengan perlahan pria berambut hijau itu menurunkan istrinya, dan mendudukannya di kursi yang biasa mereka pakai untuk duduk saat sedang makan.

"Hari ini dan seterusnya, urusan memasak dan lain lain. aku yang urus kau tidak boleh kecapean Sanji." Ucap Zoro dengan lembut. tangan kanannya mengusap peluh yang ada di kening Sanji, lalu melumat bibir tipis yang membuatnya candu.

Sanji hanya bisa menggangukan kepalanya saat ciuman mereka terlepas, ia masih mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya yang sedari tadi berdegup kencang.

Sanji memandang lembut punggung tegap Zoro yang membalakanginya. walaupun tidak terlalu terlihat dari tempatnya duduk, tapi ia bisa tahu bagaimana Zoro dengan telaten melanjutkan acara memasak Sanji yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Entah sejak kapan, mungkin sejak masa kehamilannya. Zoro sering sekali memasak untuknya, padahal semenjak mereka masih berpetualang dulu bersama nakama nakamanya yang lain ia tidak pernah melihat Zoro memasak.

Sanji jadi teringat masa masa dimana mereka yang selalu berdebat dalam hal kecil, masa masa dimana mereka masih mengarungi lautan sebagai bajak laut. padahal mereka dulu tak pernah akur mungkin semenjak kejadian di _Whole Cake_ , mereka menjadi dekat dan momen yang paling tidak bisa ia lupakan adalah saat dimana Zoro melamarnya dua tahun setelah Luffy menjadi raja bajak laut.

"Zoro." ucap Sanji sambil berjalan mendekati pria yang tampak kesulitan saat mengatur _Microwave_.

"Sanji jangan bergerak dan kembalilah duduk." perintah Zoro tanpa memandangnya

Pria berambut pirang itu langsung menuruti perintah suaminya untuk kembali duduk. Tangannya membelai lembut perut besarnya saat merasakan tendangan pelan dari calon buah hati mereka.

Sanji hanya bisa tersenyum geli, saat merasakan bagaimana bayi kecil mereka yang menendang nendang perutnya dengan pelan. seolah olah ia merasa senang saat melihat ayahnya yang memasak untuknya dan ibunya.

"Sanji ada apa? apa ada yang sakit?" Sanji hanya bisa tersenyum melihat wajah khawatir Zoro, yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil membawa segelas susu hangat.

Sanji menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak apa apa, dia hanya menendang." ucapnya sambil membawa tangan kanan Zoro lalu menaruhnya di atas perut besarnya.

"Mungkin dia akan mirip dengan ibunya, yang mempunyai kekuatan tendangan luar biasa." Kekeh Zoro sambil mengecup pelan kening Sanji, dengan tangan kanan yang masih mengusap perut yang berisi calon bayi mereka.

Sanji hanya bisa merona di buatnya, saat mendengar perkataan marimonya. mengenai anak mereka yang mungkin akan mewarisi tendangan super miliknya.

 **\- Zoro x Sanji -**

Sanji menatap penampilannya di cermin yang berada di kamarnya. saat ini ia sedang mencoba memakai kemeja putih milik Zoro, kemeja yang pernah di pakai suaminya saat pernikahan Luffy dan Nami.

Tampak kebesaran memang di tubuhnya, lengan kemejanya saja hampir menutupi seluruh telapak kanan rampingnya. dan panjang kemejanya hanya sampai di atas lutut menampakan kedua kaki jenjang yang menggiurkan.

Saat ia hendak melepaskan kemeja putih itu tiba tiba pintu kamar terbuka, dan terlihat disana suaminya yang sedang menampakan raut terkejut.

"Sa-sanji." Gumam Zoro matanya menatap penampilan Sanji dari atas sampai bawah tanpa berkedip.

Sedangkan Sanji ia hanya bisa merona saat melihat tatapan suaminya yang seolah menelanjanginya.

" _Ma-marimo_ jangan menatap ku seperti seekor mangsa begitu." ucapnya pura pura kesal.

"Hmm, kau memang mangsanya Sanji dan aku yang akan memangsa mu." tanpa aba aba Zoro segera menggendong Sanji dengan gaya _bridal style._

Sanji yang merasa tubuhnya melayang karna di gendong tiba tiba oleh Zoro, segera memeluk leher suaminya erat.

Zoro membaringkan dengan lembut tubuh mungil istrinya di atas kasur _king size_ berseprai putih lembut. ia lalu memposisikan diri menindih tubuh istrinya, dengan hati hati agar tidak mengenai buah hati mereka.

Tangan kekar miliknya menyibak poni pirang Sanji, lalu mengusap lembut kening putih yang tampak berkeringat karna gugup.

"Hei, jangan tegang begitu." Bisik Zoro di telinga sanji sambil sesekali mengecupnya dengan sensual.

"Kau tau penampilan mu yang seperti ini, membuat ku hampir kehilangan kontrol sayang."

Dengan cepat Zoro menghisap bibir tipis milik Sanji. Melumatnya dengan lapar, tangan kanannya mengusap perut besar sanji Dengan lembut.

Sanji hanya bisa mengerang saat merasakan bibir bawahnya yang di hisap dengan kuat oleh Zoro, dengan gemetar kedua tangan lentiknya meremat surai kehijauan milik Zoro saat merasakan lidah Zoro mengobrak abrik mulutnya. mengabsen setiap gigi gigi putihnya lalu mangajak lidahnya berdansa di sana.

"Ahhhn." Desah Sanji saat Zoro melepas pangutan mereka. meninggalkan saliva yang jatuh di dagu mulus Sanji.

Belum cukup sampai di situ Zoro segera menyerang leher jenjang dan bahu milik istrinya, menelusupkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher berbau cologne, menjilatnya dengan lapar seperti seorang anak kecil yang menjilat lolipop.

Sanji hanya bisa mengerang sambil sesekali menyebut nama suaminya pertanda bahwa ia menikmati apa yang suaminya lakukan.

Zoro memejamkan matanya saat merasakan gairahnya sudah di ubun ubun. dengan perlahan ia bangun dari tindihan Sanji. lalu berguling ke arah samping, menarik selimut sebatas dada mereka lalu memeluk dengan lembut tubuh istrinya.

Sanji hanya menatap dalam diam saat Zoro balik menatapnya dengan lembut.

Mengerti arti tatapan Sanji Zoro pun langsung menjelaskan "Aku takut kau dan anak kita terluka, saat kita melakukannya jadi bersabarlah sayang tunggu saat kau selesai melahirkan oke."

Sanji hanya tersenyum sambil menggenggam lengan Zoro yang memeluknya.

"Aku akan meminta jatah ku 3 kali lipat nanti." Bisik Zoro di Telinga sanji setelah mengecup kening putihnya.

Sedangkan Sanji hanya bisa merona merah mendengar bisikan Zoro.

.

.

.

 **\- END -**

 **A.N: Terimakasih yang udah baca fanfic abal ku ini:)** **Review-nya silahkan:)** **.** **.** **RedBlue_Kun21**


End file.
